Love for a student
by binflowerpot
Summary: Set 5 years after Harrys fifth yr he is now a teacher and then he goes off to fight voldemort, comes back and things get interesting... pls r+r


Disclaimer: nothing belongs 2 me 

Earth to Joey is any one there", laughed Alex Weasley a second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Alex was the niece of Arthur Weasley who was the father of Ron Weasley the current Care of Magical Creatures Teacher and husband to Hermione Granger the transfiguration teacher. Ron and Hermione's best friend Harry Potter was the DADA teacher and was teaching Alex and Joey at the moment when Alex spoke.

"Miss Weasley, Miss Hawks Walker, please pay attention you know this is my last day of teaching you all before I go off to Albania and I want it to be enjoyable for all" snapped Professor Potter. 

"Sir why do you have to go? Your so much better than boring old Prof. Andrews" whined a boy called Chris.

"I'm sorry I have to go but it's very important and I'll come back soon. I'll talk more later but for now let's get back to the lesson. Now who can tell me what a boggart is?"

Half an hour later Alex and Joey came walking out of the DADA lesson and went off to the Great Hall for lunch.

"What do you reckon bout Prof. Potter leaving, you know him" asked Joey.

"Well all I know is its about Voldemort I think he's going off to fight him and hopefully win. Harry shouldn't have to do all this Voldemort work though the minister for magic Malfoy should be helping him".

"Yeah well we know that never gonna happen, I mean it's so stupid it's obvious he supports Voldemort". 

"Yeah but what can we do", Alex sighed.

Meanwhile up at the teacher's table Harry was deep in thought. He was looking around the Hall and wondering if he would see any of these people ever again after the end of today. His gaze settled on Alex with her typical Weasley looks she stood out against the crowd and next to her sat her best friend as usual Joey the slightly overweight but pretty black haired, hazel eyed girl. Joey was a bit accident-prone and the victim of Prof. Snape's anger concerning Harry being made the DADA professor. He was going to miss Hogwarts, his best friend Ron and Hermione, the other teachers, the students and most of all his girlfriend Ginny who worked at the ministry. He and Ginny had been going out since his sixth year which was 5 years ago and been through thick and thin together. He had said a tearful farewell to her the night before and was already missing her.

"You going come try out for the Gryffindor team now?" Alex asked Joey.

"What are you nuts you know what I'm like on a broom I prefer to have my feet on the ground or not when I ride Barney".

"Come on if you can ride a horse you can fly a broom (Joey snorted) well I'm trying out".

"Good for you, I'll come cheer for you at games anyway good luck" Joey called as Alex went off to get her broom and try out.

"Where's Alex going?" asked a friendly brunette called Debbie.

"She's gonna go try out for the quidditch team".

"That's cool, I thought about trying out but I don't think I'd get in".

"I think you should try out anyway".

The rest of the day whiled away. Alex and Debbie became the seeker and a chaser on the Gryffindor team. The evening meal came too quickly for Prof. Potter and half way through he stood up and cleared his throat "As most of you know this will be my last night at Hogwarts for a long time because I am going to Albania to fight Voldemort, but hopefully I will come back and be back teaching most of you in a couple of years time. Prof. Andrews will be taking the post as DADA and I hope you will welcome him and show him the same respect you have all shown me. I know must say farewell and I hope I'll see you all soon good bye" and with that Harry stood up and walked out of the hall with Prof. Dumbledeore, Hagrid, Ron and Hermione following. Joey sat watching until she felt a tug at her arm.

"What?"

"Come on" Alex urged. "Let's go say good bye". And with that the two girls got up and ran out of the Hall. Outside a carriage was waiting and Harry was hugging a crying Hermione.

"Good bye Harry" called Alex making everyone turn round and look at her.

"Good bye Alex, Joey", he said hugging Alex and then Joey who blushed bright red. "Farewell then". With that he stepped in to the carriage and was driven away. 


End file.
